Marshals Enforcement
Marshal Enforcement, LLC. Marshal Enforcement LLC; formerly known as Scorpion Security Solutions, a private military company that saw its first light as a highly professionalized aspect of the system-spanning criminal organization known as the Ex Praeda. Organizing the very best among the syndicates bruisers, hackers and demolitions experts, ‘The Scorpions’ became something of a Mafioso special forces. The group’s initial mission was to handle the very pinnacle of crime. Breaking into the ‘Fort Knoxes’ of the time as well as being the personal guard and death squad of the current leader. This calling persists among many of the top brass of the company, but Scorpion Security has grown far beyond ‘petty crime’ and the company now enjoys the backing of several Earthen, Martian, with the inclusion of Venusian companies. Doing their dirty biddings on earth for a sometimes exorbitant paycheck. The company always found fielding experimental technology; such as prototype firearms and armor, next-generation vehicles not yet ready for mass production and similar. In 2134, during the final days defending the colony of Dawn from endless hordes of Voidlings pouring out from portals across the colony, in a moment of desperation The Scorpions Security Solutions were given a number of nuclear missiles and fired them upon Dawn, although almost all the nukes were destroyed by Dawn’s Colony Security, one managed to detonate which lead to the deaths of millions, killing civilians, TAF Marines, and Voidlings alike. Although it was a desperate attempt to stop the Voidling invasion and perhaps safe save Earth from an even greater threat, the people of Earth and the Systems Alliance did not see it that way. Before the days of trial, word got out of the Scorpions’ action quickly got out, stocks plummeted, sponsors and partners back down, and by the time the trial had occurred a majority of the Scorpion’s command staff had fled into the depths of space, the ones left that were involved with the nuking of Dawn were quickly sentenced to prison. In the wake of the power vacuum and falling stocks of the Scorpions Security Solutions, The HAWKE Corporation saw this as a profitable opportunity, leading both the Scorpions Security Solutions and The Bounty Hunters Guild to be bought out and combined assets. Because of the negative publicity Scorpions held, the company was ultimately renamed to Marshal Enforcement LLC with Kasstra de Thayn acting as the company's Chief Executive Officer. Marshal Enforcement requires an external application be submitted through a Google Form, and are read over by recruiters as they get to them. You can apply here! Summary Marshal Enforcement is a PMC (Private Military Company). Officially, the company provides on-demand security on levels ranging from simple bodyguard duty all the way up to deploying tanks and gunships to escort the many convoys entering and leaving the colony at any given time. Marshal Enforcement also has a long-standing relationship with several research-wings as the provider of safe and reliable testing environments for new and untested experimental military hardware. Unofficially, rumors circulate of hit-squad activities, break-ins and subsequent theft of research and other valuable corporate details. Smuggling and other illicit activities are also not accusations new to the lawyers in the company.As an organization, Marshal Enforcement operates handles mercenary work, bounty hunting, and what ever the client with all the money desires. Motto “Your future isn’t just secured, its Marshal enforced.” Etiquette Marshal Enforcement prides itself having the most formidable, disciplined, and professionally trained Operators that money can buy. Operators within Marshal is expected to follow orders, maintain their gear and loadout, but most of all show the utmost respect for their superior officers and their clients, and should maintain themselves professionally in such presence. Client satisfaction is priority, if the client has the credits, then the client is never wrong. On Morality and Slavery Marshal Enforcement is open to hire all sort of people under any morality, from the most honorable war veteran to the the worst scoundrels of the wastes. As a neutral entity, it finds itself within the more grey side of morality, so long as the Operator is willing to follow orders, then there are no issues. Although the security firm is always looking for it's next contract, it still values their own operators and no matter the morality and differences between each operator, everyone stands for one another. Under the topic of slavery, while Marshal does not partake in enslaving others or even being active slavers, if the money is right then the company will do it's job. Dress Code Although Marshal does not have a uniform policy, it does uphold a dress code which by itself is not that strict. The Operator is simply requested upon being recruited into the company to simply wear black equipment, highlighted with a specific golden color decorated on their equipment and the company's logo openly present on their person. Essentially turning the person into a walking billboard while on-duty. Duties of a Marshal Operator Bounty Hunting Perhaps the easiest job to understand within Marshal. Bounties are posted within the Bounty Board, sometimes they are legal and sometimes they are illegal. While Marshal is more than happy to take up any bounty that is posted, Operators are urged to coordinate with another and work as a team to assure the job is done efficiently and done so correctly without any issue to occur. Security Posting Overtime certainly organizations such as Chimera or Neon Demon that own property and see high level of traffic will often invest within Marshal to provide a security detail to support and protect their property, employees, and even uphold special instruction which is detailed within the contract. When an Operator is wanting to post at any of these location, they are motivate to call out in communications to inform other operators of their activity and perhaps any other operators that wish to join them. Upon arriving to the location, the Operator is to check-in with the client or any employees of the establishment if any are present and resume to uphold any duties the contract instructs. Armory and Quartermastery Marshal Enforcement maintains an active armory from which gear is distributed on a daily basis to Operators in need of equipping themselves for all threats yet to make themselves present while on-duty. Medical Marshal Enforcement Operators within the Medical support Department are responsible for ensuring their fellow operators are kept healthy and running, maintaining the company's neural backups and performing triage and field medicine when applicable. While going as far making sure the operator is eating well and maintaining a good health. In cases of emergency medics need to determine where Operators need to be transport based on records, such as Vulture's Ward or Chimera for more in-depth medical attention. Recruitment While applicants seek out and enlist with Marshal Enforcement on their own, in order to help the public image and bolster company numbers, Operators within Marshal are encourage to attempt to actively recruit individuals they feel would make fine additions to the company. Once a person sends in their application, a recruitment officer will review their application and will then proceed to contact the applicant. Once an appointment has been set up, the applicant is then called to Marshal Enforcement's HQ which is located within the wasteland. Once there, the recruitment officer will then proceed to interview the application. If the applicant passes they are then formally recruited, being assigned to a company unit within Marshal and given a tour around the base while being given packets of information and documents. Rank Structure The following is a thorough explanation in the ranks of Marshal Enforcement Operators. The organization's ranking structure follows a rigid, militaristic progression in which personal achievements and time in service play a huge factor in the advancement of Operators. Tier-1 Cadets As new members to Marshal Enforcement, cadets hold very limited authority over anyone. Cadets should be guided by Operators and Specialist members to be taught, educated, and shaped into a promising Operator. Cadet today, Executive tomorrow. * (CDT-1) Cadet Phase 1 * (CDT-2) Cadet Phase 2 * (CDT-3) Cadet Phase 3 Tier-2 Operators Our main workforce and foundation of Marshal Enforcement, these members serve as the front line operators and should hold the largest numbers of any group. Simply the backbone and fully trained and ready mercenaries of Marshal, these individuals have the authority to organize Security Detail posting and help train cadets. * OP-1 Operator (OPR) * OP-2 Lance Line Operator (LLO) * OP-3 Veteran Line Operator (VLO) * OP-4 Elite Line Operator (ELO) Tier-3 Specialists Acting as our field supervisors, Specialists are individuals who hold some form of responsibility and authority over other operators in Marshal Enforcements. These individuals are usually well trained, highly knowledgeable and always prepared to lead units into a firefight. * SPC-1 Specialist (SPC) * SPC-2 Lance Line Specialist (LLS) * SPC-3 Veteran Line Specialist (VLS) * SPC-4 Elite Line Specialist (ELS) Tier-4 Overseers A buffer rank between Specialists and The Administrative Command Branch, Overseers serve as leaders of specific units that require a senior rank to administrate. Sometimes also found as specific specialists with an assigned task, while being usually found responsible for a larger group of Specialists or Operators * OV-1 Overseer (OVR) * OV-2 Senior Overseer (SNOVR) * OV-3 Staff Overseer (SOVR) Tier-5 Administrative Command Branch Serving as management and leadership of Marshal, The Administrative Command Branch control a specific group of individuals usually apart of a unit, often leading Companies, and make the bigger decisions of Marshal Enforcement that help determine its future while representing the group, as well as commanding potentially larger groups of Overseers, Specialists, and Operator members. * A-1 Admin Officer (ADNO) * A-2 Senior Admin Officer (SADNO) * A-3 Vice Admin Officer (VADNO) * A-4 Field Admin (FADN) Tier-6 Executive Command Branch Performing as the administrative oversight and direction for all of Marshal Enforcement, the CEO is the nucleolus of Marshal Enforcement, members of the Executive Command Branch are in the highest seat of authority as well as determining Marshal Enforcement’s future while representing the group as a whole * CSO Chief Staff Officer (Chief) * COO Chief Operations Officer (Chief) * CEO Chief Executive Officer (Chief) Our Views Upon Other Factions Category:Organizations Category:Careers